Segunda Oportunidad para Lily Evans Potter
by Darkan89
Summary: Harry es enviando a vivir con sus tios los Dursleys, en su primer año en Hogwarts se quita la vida en la noche de Halloween pero renace dandole una segunda oportunidad a su madre para ciudarlo y quererlo


LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENCEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA INGENIOSA J..

Habian pasado 10 años desde la noche en la que Lucas Potter venció a Voldemort pero ninguno esperaba que esa fuera una noche trágica.

Durante el banquete de Halloween en Hogwarts, el profesor Quirrel de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras aviso que había un troll en las mazmorras. Al enterarse de esto toda la escuela fue enviada a sus habitaciones mientras los profesores se encargaban del troll pero, para cuando lo encontraron, Lucas Potter y Ron Weasley lo habían derrotado para salvar a Hermione Granger, los profesores los enviaron a sus dormitorios sin nada mas que algunos puntos quitados y otros ganados; mas tarde, esa misma noche, uno de los fantasmas se apareció en la oficina del director Dumbledore con malas noticias.

"Dumbledore, hace 15 minutos encontré a un alumno tirado y sangrando en la torre de astronomía, me temo que recibió malas noticias pues junto a él había una carta; deberían ir a ver en este momento si quieren que ese chico viva, me parece que era uno de los de primer año" le comento Nick casi decapitado.

"Gracias por avisarme Nick, me harías el favor de avisarle al resto de los profesores y a poppy" le agradeció y pidió Albus.

10 minutos después todos los profesores se encontraban reunidos alrededor de un joven llamado Harry James Potter, quien había sido enviado a vivir con sus tios un par de horas después que Lucas fuese declarado el niño que vivio y por lo que se veía nunca había sido tratado con amor o cariño.

"Deberiamos avisarles a Lily y James" le comento Minerva mientras levantaba al pequeño para llevarlo a la enfermería.

Al dia siguiente Harry no daba señales de vida y James y Lily no se preocupaban por lo que le había sucedido. Hermione había ido a visitar a Harry y, entre sus ropas, encontró una nota escrita en sangre, que decía:

'A quien encuentre este carta:

Deberian saber que mi corazón termino de romperse la noche del 31 de Octubre de 1991, al recibir una carta del Ministerio avisándome que mis supuestos padres me habían hechado de la familia. Sintiendo que en este mundo no hay nadie que me quiera o algo que haga bien para mi corazón, he decidido terminar con mi propia vida y hacerle un bien a todos los que parecen odiarme.

Sinceramente espero que les duela un poco, al menos, o que piensen en todo lo que no podre vivir y todo lo que me he perdido por culpa de ellos.

Hasta nunca:

Harry James Potter'

Al leer esto Hermione sintió como su corazón comenzaba a sentirse mas pesado y una tristeza inmensa comenzaba a brotar en ella, en ese momento decidió ir a ver a los padres de Lucas para hablar con ellos.

"Señor y señora Potter deben venir conmigo algo le paso a su hijo" les dijo Hermione

"¿Qué le paso a Lucas?" pregunto Lily

"No pero espero que les duela demasiado haber asesinado a alguien" les grito indignada Hermione antes de salir corriendo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Lily se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho la niña y de repente sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, en ese momento le vino a su memoria recuerdos que había suprimido sobre su otro hijo. Al recordar esto Lily salió corriendo rumbo a la enfermería.

Al llegar allí, Lily se encontró con su hijo mayor en cama y con vendas en sus muñecas y pecho, y se puso a llorar al no haber conocido a su hijo para nada. En ese momento Harry abrió sus ojos y sonrio.

"Mama lo ultimo que quiero que sepas es que yo siempre te ame aunque ustedes nunca lo hicieron y prefirieron a mi hermano por su fama" le dijo Harry antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos nunca.

Luego de eso Lily salió de allí corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos rumbo a la habitación de Harry, donde se encontró con sus compañeros.

"Chicos, me podrían mostrar cual es la cama de Harry" les pidió Lily.

Al escuchar esto, uno de los chicos le señalo la cama que estaba junto a la ventana. Lily se acerco a la cama y noto un librito sobre la almohada y decidió tomarlo.

Al abrirlo noto que se trataba de un diario personal y decidió leer un poco.

'Diciembre, 24 de 1981: quisiera saber que fue lo que hice mal para que mi mami y papi me dejaran en este infierno; a mis tíos no les importo como persona, para ellos no soy mas que alguien que hace todo lo que ellos digan si quiere salvarse de ser lastimado seriamente y poder comer. DIOS te pido que alguien me ayude, que me saque de aquí, quisiera que mi mami me abrazara y me ayudara a dormir en las noches. La vida se desquita conmigo, detesto a todo el mundo, a todos los causantes del fuerte dolor que siento y estoy seguro que a nadie le preocuparía o se pondría triste si llegara a morir.'

Al leer esto, Lily decidió seguir viendo, el diario decía lo mismo cada año en las fechas de su cumpleaños y navidad, mientras que en halloween se ponía peor.

'Octubre, 31 de 1982: hace un año que las personas que me dieron la vida me abandonaron, odio tanto a los Potter que, aunque me gustaría que ellos nunca hubiesen sobrevivido el año pasado, deseo morirme e ir a visitar permanentemente a mis abuelos, estoy seguro que ellos se van a alegrar de verme. Mi padrino desapareció de mi vida luego del 1 de septiembre de 1981 y me pregunto si alguna vez se sintió feliz de ser mi padrino o para él yo no era más que algo momentáneo y prefirió olvidarse de mí. Hace dos semanas que solo salgo del armario bajo las escaleras para ayudar en la casa y nada mas, no me dan de comer y si, por alguna razón, tengo pesadillas y mi tío se despierta me da con el cinto en la espalda y luego, cuando estoy en el suelo, le permite a Dudley patearme y pegarme donde él quiera.

DIOS solo te pido que se acabe pronto esta tortura que la gente llama vida y pueda estar junto a mis abuelos, tanto paternos como maternos, ellos fueron los únicos, que recuerdo, que me mostraran algo de cariño, afecto y amor.'

Lily revisaba el diario y llego al 31 de julio de 1991.

'31 de julio de 1991: ya son casi diez años y veo como otros niños comparten con sus familias y se abrazan y demuestran su cariño el uno por el otro, mientras yo recibo como regalo una golpiza e insultos, esas personas que me dieron la vida se deben estar muriendo de la risa sabiendo que yo sufro cada dia mas y ni siquiera me llevan al medico para curarme. La única persona que me llevo allí un dia, fue una vecina, la señora Figgs; el doctor dijo que mis pulmones y corazón estaban afectados y que, como mucho, me quedaban 6 meses de vida. La señora Figgs es la única que ha demostrado quererme, yo deseo poder vivir con ella pero se que eso nunca va a pasar, por lo cual no creo que llegue a vivir los 6 meses que el doctor dijo.

Lo único bueno que sucedió hoy fue que llego la carta de Hogwarts pero no me dan ganas de ir pues se que voy a ver lo bien que mi supuesto hermano fue tratado mientras yo sufria y rogaba dia y noche por alguien que me sacara de aquí.'

Lily dio vuelta un par de paginas y encontró una ultima fecha, el 30 de octubre.

'30 de octubre de 1991. Al final me encuentro en Hogwarts, no hay nadie que quiera hablarme, mis compañeros me molestan, sobre todo Lucas Potter; si no hubiese puesto mas de un hechizo de seguridad para aquellos que quieran revisar mis pertenencias, hoy en dia no tendría nada, además mis mascotas me ayudan a cuidarlo. Mi mas fiel compañera Athena, es un basilisco milenario, ella conoce bien la escuela, ahora que recuerdo la conoci el segundo dia después de haber llegado al colegio cuando encontré una entrada secreta en el baño de chicas del segundo piso, nadie puede abrirlo pues hay que conocer bien el idioma de las serpientes. Dos días después de encontrarlo me entere que no ere nada mas ni nada menos que la cámara secreta construida por Salazar Slytherin, eso fue gracias a que encontré su biblioteca y su laboratorio. Ademas de esa cámara encontré las de los demás fundadores del colegio, quien diría que Godric construiría su entrada cercana a la de la oficina del profesor Dumbledore mientras Rowena la tiene en una de las paredes de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca del colegio y Helga en la enfermería; yo puedo entrar porque, cuando fui a comprar mis cosas, estuve en Gringots y los duendes probaron que soy el único heredero que tienen los cuartro además de Morgana LaFey, Merlin y la familia Morvyn.

Alli descubri que, mi supuesta madre, podrían haber reclamado la fortuna perteneciente a Morgana, Merlin y, aunque me llamo la atención, un tal Lucian. Le pregunte a los goblins quien era Lucian y ellos solo me dijeron que yo resultaba ser parte licántropo y veela, solo había un 20% de humano en mi sangre.

Bien, esta es la ultima vez que escribo aquí porque no tengo ganas de sufrir por lo que pude ver en la visión que tuve hace dos semanas mientras estábamos en la clase de vuelo(nadie lo sabe pero yo tengo visiones de lo que pasara en el futuro, tanto próximo como lejano, mi primera visión fue cuando cumpli un año sobre lo que sucedería la noche de Halloween de ese año pero nadie me escucho y todo lo que vi sucedió; esta es otra cosa que nadie sabe, en mi visión no fue Lucas quien detuvo a Tom Malvoro Riddle sino que fui yo).'

Lily no podía creer lo que se había perdido de aprender sobre ella misma y sobre su hijo mayor, luego vio una pequeña pofecia que sobresalía: '**AQUEL QUE HA SUFRIDO DE FALTA DE AMOR Y CARIÑO PRONTO MORIRA PERO UN MILAGRO PUEDE QUE LLEGUE A PASAR, CUANDO PASEN DOCE HORAS DE SU MUERTE SU CUERPO CENIZAS SE HARÁ Y UN BEBÉ EN SU LUGAR HABRÁ, UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD PARA QUE LAS COSAS SE REPAREN ANTES QUE EL SEÑOR OSCURO VUELVA A RONDAR LA TIERRA EN BUSCA DE VENGANZA SOBRE AQUEL QUE LO DESTRUYO Y SOBRE EL MUNDO QUE DESDE PEQUEÑO EMPEZO A ODIAR; NO SERA FACIL PUES SU CUERPO SE DESARROLLARA RAPIDO, SU MAGIA Y HABILIDADES SE INCREMENTARA Y SI, ESTA VEZ, NO CRECE CON ALGUIEN QUE LO AME, EL MUNDO MAGICO NO TENDRA QUE PREOCUPARSE POR EL SEÑOR OSCURO SINO POR LA OSCURIDAD ETERNA QUE SE VENDRA SOBRE EL CUANDO SE LE DE LA ESPALDA OTRA VEZ A SU UNICA ESPERANZA**(dada por Harry James Potter, el 1 de Octubre de 1991, en presencia de Severus Snape, profesor de pociones del colegio Hogwarts)**.**'

Lily inmediatamente se despidió de los chicos y salió corriendo con el librito hacia la oficina de Dumbledore. Al llegar allí encontró a todos los profesores juntos.

"Albus, creo que deberías leer esto" le dijo Lily mientras le estendia su mano para que tomara el librito.

"Lily, ¿tu sabias que Harry era vidente o donde se encontraba?" le pregunto Minerva al ver la cara de Dumbledore.

"No, nunca le pregunte a James a donde había llevado a Harry porque me aseguró que estaría bien cuidado y que lo volveríamos a tener en casa luego de su primer año en Hogwarts" le contesto llorando la pelirroja.

"Eso es algo que James no tenia planeado pues fue él quien se encargo de quitar a Harry de la familia y de llevarlo con tu hermana Petunia, poniendole un hechizo para que lo detestaran; ademas de eso les pagaba mensualmente para que hiciesen lo que quisiesen con él" le dijo Albus mostrándole los documentos de expulsión y la carta que Harry había recibido.

Lily los leyó con detenimiento y fue en ese momento en el cual entendió que Harry todavía tenía esperanzas de volver a pertenecer a su familia pero esa carta había sido el ultimo golpe y la varita del joven el arma usada para suicidarse; al comprender todo eso se puso a llorar.

"Lily, nose si tu te acuerdas de cuando tenias 9 años y vivías en Pirvet Drive junto a tus padres y tu hermana Petunia pero el dia que nos conocimos había alguien mas en ese parque, un joven de pelo negro y ojos blancos" le pregunto Severus.

"Si pero ¿que tiene eso que ver con Harry?" le dijo ella.

"Ese era Harry, la verdad es que para su entrenamiento el padre de los dioses griegos junto a los dioses de todas las otras culturas lo transladaron a diferentes fechas de la historia y a diferentes lugares; sus ojos estaban cambiados por una de las habilidades especiales ninjas que obtuvo durante su entrenamiento en japon. Hasta estuvo el dia en el que él mismo nació y se hizo una marca esencial para la historia" le comento Snape.

"Perdona la interrupción Severus pero hay algo más urgente que se debería saber. Lily, Harry iba a empezar a tener clases particulares con sus profesores para adelantar sus exámenes porque lo visto en primer año parecía no resultarle complicado; además por lo que encontré en la mente del pequeño hay un gran bloqueo de memorias y magia, creo que esto sucedió por alguna razón en particular y Harry detalló todo en la pagina que falta" le comento Albus mostrandole el librito, pero no le menciono que no había encontrado ningún pensamiento, sentimiento o memoria alguna en la mente del pequeño.

Mientras los profesores estaban reunidos, el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a tomar temperatura y las runas que tenia inscriptas en la espalda junto con sus tatuajes comenzaron a brillar. En ese momento Hermione ingresaba en la enfermería pues no se sentía muy bien, la verdad es que ella y Harry eran amigos pero últimamente cosas extrañas habían comenzado a suceder entre ellos, y noto como el aire se tornaba mas caluroso y pesado en las cercanías de Harry, además del resplandor que provenía de su espalda; al ver esto salió corriendo hacia la oficina del profesor Dumbledore para avisarle lo que sucedia.

"Pase señorita Granger" dijo Albus al escuchar los golpes en la puerta.

"Disculpe profesor pero algo le sucede al cuerpo de Harry" le comento la niña

"¿Qué cosa es lo que le sucede a mi pequeño Harry?" le pregunto Lily

Al escuchar esto una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mione pero se borro instantáneamente cuando comenzó a contarles lo que sucedia. Al terminar de escuchar el relatos todos salieron corriendo hacia la enfermería. Al llegar allí vieron como el cuerpo de Harry se desintegraba dejando a un bebé en su lugar, Lily se adelanto a ellos y tomo al pequeño en sus brazos.

"Parece que la profecía que dio Harry es cierta y se esta haciendo realidad" dijo Dumbledore antes de voltear a ver a Lily y decirle "Lily debes cuidar bien de Harry y sin importar que pase debes estar siempre a su lado, se va a desarrollar muy rápido, va a tener sus viejas memorias pero algunas las va a sustituir por nuevas en las que reciba algo de cariño de tu parte. No te preocupes por James, no podrá hacer nada contra Harry pues ya no es su hijo."

Lily no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro mientras le hacia cosquillas a Harry y lo acunaba. Ella y Harry salieron de la enfermeria rumbo a la habitacion del niño para buscar sus cosas y luego irse a casa a descansar.

_2 horas mas tarde..._

Lily veia como Harry dormia tranquilamente en sus brazos cuando James entró dando un portazo, generando que el pequeño se despertara y comenzara a llorar.

"¿Qué te ocurre?¿Por qué tienes que golpear la puerta de esa manera no vez que mi pequeño estaba durmiendo y ahora me va a costar hacer que se duerma otra vez?" le pregunto ella bastante enojada.

"Nada que te importe y de donde sacaste ese bebé" le dijo James de muy mala manera.

"Pues me importa porque soy tu esposa y este pequeño es alguien de quien tu me privaste por muchos años y ahora tengo una segunda oprtunidad de verlo crecer. Mas te vale que no te le acerques ni siquiera un metro y que me dijas en este momento que cosa te sucede pues no voy a dejar que nos arruines la vida a este pequeño y a mi" le reprocho Lily.

Luego de eso, Lily salio de la habitacion con Harry en sus brazos rumbo a la unica habitacion vacia de la casa, la cual ahora seria de su pequeño. Al llegar alli conjuro algunas cosas que necesitaria para poder cuidarlo; mientras Lily conjuraba todo eso, Harry se habia despertado y estaba observando todo desde el piso, todavia no podia creer que su madre aceptara la segunda oportunidad que le daba la vida y que no le permitiria a su padre hacerle daño.

En ese momento Harry decidio ir hasta donde su madre estaba parada y demostrarle lo mucho que la queria; gateando llego bastante rapido hasta donde ella estaba y con algo de esfuerzo se paro y abrazo una de sus piernas, lo cual Lily noto y lo levanto para darle un gran abrazo.

"Harry, ¿que haremos con tu padre? Ahora esta demasiado diferente de cuando lo conocí y me enamore de él, quisiera poder dejarlo pero temo por tu hermano" le decia suavemente Lily mientras algunas lagrimas corrian por su cara.

_ESTOY PONIENDO EN ADOPCION TODAS MIS HISTORIAS, YA QUE POR LA FALTA DE TIEMPO LIBRE NO HE PODIDO CONTINUARLAS._

_ESPERO LOS CONTACTOS POR LAS ADOPCIONES._


End file.
